Stamped parts, especially plates such as used as clutch plates and brake plates in automatic transmissions, are customarily produced by the following steps: blanking, deburring, straightening and visual checking. In the blanking step the workpiece is blanked out from the raw material. In this step, burrs form in the outer and inner contours. The burrs are removed in the deburring step. In the straightening step, the workpiece is brought to a desired flatness by rolling, for example. The last mentioned method step is the visual checking. In the visual checking, the workpiece is checked for damage such as scratches or dents. Between these individual steps, the workpiece is removed from the respective tool, set in an intermediate position and transported to the next tool. By pretreating the raw material, the method steps can be reduced to blanking, deburring and visual checking. One kind of pretreatment is, for example, stress-relieving annealing. In the known production method, the elevated cost of production and the time taken are disadvantageous.